


Sleepless Nights

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Fantasizing, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: Nathan finds someinterestingways to help himself get to sleep when Sam's away at night.  Teenage hormones sure are ruthless.I marked this as underage because Nate is sixteen here.





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a ~~what feels like never ending~~ list of prompts and ideas for stuff involving the brothers that I want to eventually write, and I basically put them all in a number generator and picked one. This prompt won out.

Nathan hated being alone at night.  Not because he was scared of anything that could be lurking in the dark; that was something he had outgrown some time ago.  Well, more like it was something he was _forced_ to outgrow, due to the transience of the lives he and Sam lived.  Sometimes they didn’t even _have_ a roof above their heads at night, so it didn’t do him any good to be scared of whatever might be hiding under the blanket of darkness.  No, it was because nighttime was when his mind would start working overtime.  Nathan would start thinking about things, things that he probably shouldn’t be thinking about, things that he _knew_ he shouldn’t be thinking about.  But he just couldn’t help it.  His older brother was working a job that required him to work the overnight shift, so he was often left to the quiet comfort of their motel room when Sam was away at night.  But that also meant he was left to the whims of whatever his brain would come up with on those lonely nights.

 

It was hard for Nathan to fall asleep right away when he wanted to.  When Sam was there, he was often distracted from the thoughts that threatened to creep to the forefront of his brain, even though his older brother was the _source_ of those thoughts that he shouldn’t have been having.  So he’d often toss and turn, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to fall asleep, and hoping that he’d _eventually_ drift off.  But it’d almost always end up the same way, with him staring up at the ceiling in the darkness of the room while his mind wandered.  And his mind often wandered to the subject of _Sam_ once he was done recalling the past day’s events.

 

Nathan couldn’t remember exactly when he started thinking about Sam as _more_ than just his big brother.  Of course, it wasn’t odd that he loved his older brother, there wasn’t anything strange or weird about that; he had loved and looked up to Sam pretty much his entire life.  Sam was his everything, his _family_ , and he had always been there for him.   Sam was the only one he _had_ to guide him and teach him.  But lately he’d been having _thoughts_ about Sam.  Thoughts that he probably shouldn’t been having about his older brother, no, thoughts that he _knew_ he shouldn’t been having about his older brother.  At first he blamed it on puberty, hormones, or the fact that his body had been going through some weird changes, but that didn’t stop him from finding Sam _attractive_.  Not that he never thought that Sam wasn’t good looking before, he was his older brother, and of course the admiration he had for his brother included him thinking that Sam was a charming, handsome guy.  But it was a _different_ kind of admiration now.  One that had him sneaking peeks at Sam whenever he stripped his clothes off before taking a shower or slipping into bed, or pretending he was asleep but surreptitiously opening one eye to catch a glimpse of his brother with a towel hanging low on his waist after getting out of the shower, the sight always causing a warm feeling to rush through the core of his body.  Nathan _knew_ it was wrong, but he couldn’t stop.  He didn’t _want_ to stop.  He just wanted Sam.

 

Nathan sighed as he rolled over in the bed again, trying to force the thoughts out of his mind, but it was no good.  He’d thought about the way shower damp skin just suited Sam _well_ , which led him to the thought of taking a shower with Sam, but not in the pure, innocent way that they used to do when he was younger.  No, his thoughts flitted to more salacious ones, thoughts that involved skin upon skin as warm water rained down upon them, and wet lips mouthing against wet lips.  Nathan groaned in annoyance as his dick hardened in his boxer shorts at the thoughts, calling attention to it and begging to be touched.  Falling asleep had already been somewhat of a chore for him, but now that he had a hard-on, it was going to be near impossible unless he took care of his _problem_ first.

 

“Damn it Sam,” Nathan grumbled in the darkness as he gave in and slid a hand underneath the thin blanket covering him, slipping it down into the tenting fabric of his underwear so that he could grasp at his hard length.  His cheeks flushed with warmth when he felt that he was already slick with arousal.  All over some stupid shower fantasy about his _brother_.  But he couldn’t help it.  As much as he wanted to deny it, he _wanted_ Sam.  He wanted his older brother to have his way with him, to teach him the things that he didn’t want to learn from anyone else, like kissing and touching and _fucking_.  But there was no way that Sam felt the same way about him, _no way_.  So jerking off to thoughts and fantasies about his older brother would have to do.  It _had_ to.

 

Nathan huffed as he fell back into his shower dream, letting his eyes slide shut to immerse himself completely into it, while he lazily stroked at his cock, using his other hand to tug his boxers down a bit further to give himself some more room.  He imagined Sam pressing him against the shower wall, with his back shoved up against the cold tile, but he didn’t care because the warmth of Sam’s body against his was all he needed, along with the sweet taste of his older brother’s lips.  At least, he _imagined_ that Sam’s lips tasted sweet.  Nathan visualized their lips clashing and tongues tangling while they groped at each other, _clung_ at each other, and his brother’s hands roving and touching at him in _all_ of the spots he wanted him to.  All of the places he _ached_ for Sam to touch him.  Like on his cock, hard and swollen in between his legs, just as it currently was in the grip of his hand.

 

A soft groan dropped from Nathan’s lips at just the _thought_ of Sam touching his cock, stroking his cock, and maybe even putting his _mouth_ on his cock.  He couldn’t help himself from rolling his hips up into his hand, quietly mouthing Sam’s name as he rocked into his grip, wishing _desperately_ that it was his brother’s hand and not his that he was smearing slick pre-come all over.  He’d felt Sam’s grip many times as they’d often help each other up and over fences or any other obstacles that got in their way, and Nathan couldn’t stop himself from imagining how good that strong, rough grip of his older brother’s hands would feel on him.  Or that maybe Sam would even soften his touches, just for him, _just_ when he was touching him.  The thought sent a shiver down his spine, even though it was dangerous for him to think like that, knowing that it probably wouldn’t ever come to be.  But as deep as he was in the throes of his thoughts and fantasies, Nathan didn’t particularly _care_.

 

As he continued to pump his cock with his hand, Nathan started to suddenly feel more heated with his heightening arousal, so he threw his blanket off of his body.  It didn’t fall to the floor though, only to the side of the bed that was designated as Sam’s.  Nathan lolled his head to the side, letting an eye slip open as gasps fell from his lips while he worked himself up.  He could make out the shape of Sam’s pillow in the darkness, and was suddenly struck with an _idea_.  With his free hand, he reached out and grabbed his brother’s pillow, tugging it towards him.  Once he had it nestled next to his head, he rolled his cheek towards it, taking a deep inhale from the fabric.  Nathan was immediately hit with the vague, familiar scent that was _Sam_ , entangled with a hint of cigarette smoke, and the smell only caused himself to get even harder, arousal hotly pooling in his belly.  He moaned into Sam’s pillow while he stroked himself off, burying his nose into the pillowcase so that he could get more of the intoxicating aroma that was his brother, and wishing that Sam was right there with him, pressing closely against him and rubbing him with _his_ hand.  Or even _more_ than that.

 

Nathan allowed himself to fall back into his earlier fantasy, visualizing himself and Sam back in the shower, kissing and touching and moaning underneath the warm spray of water.  He imagined Sam glancing at him with those warm hazel eyes, hooded with arousal while a hint of amusement danced in them, motioning for him to turn around, in order to face away from him.  In his fantasy, of course Nathan obliged, holding himself up against the slick shower wall with the palms of his hands, but also holding his breath in anticipation.  So when he felt Sam’s thick fingertips pushing into his backside, he huffed out a moan in both his fantasy _and_ in real life.  Of course, he didn’t know how it would actually feel to have Sam’s fingers inside of him for real, but he could definitely _imagine_.  Nathan had done some experimenting on himself before after all.

 

When Sam’s fingers slid inside of him in his fantasy, Nathan gripped at himself harder and stroked his cock more firmly.  The clenching sensation in his abdomen was only getting tighter, like a rubber band getting stretched out towards its breaking point, but he wasn’t ready to snap just _yet_.  He imagined himself leaning hard against the wall, bracing himself for what else was to come, practically losing it when the sensation of fingers was soon replaced by the sensation of Sam filling him up with his dick.  Nathan could only _guess_ how it would feel to be filled by his brother, considering he’d only used his fingers down there before, but he couldn’t deny that the stretch and the fullness would probably be nothing short of _amazing_.  Plus, it would be _Sam_.  All he _needed_ was Sam.

 

Nathan groaned again as the image of Sam pushing into him was _so_ vivid in his mind, the noise getting somewhat muffled by his brother’s pillow, which he was silently thankful for.  He didn’t want to disturb the neighbors, nor did he want his fantasy to be interrupted by someone knocking on the door and telling him to keep it down.  Not when he was getting so close to toppling over the edge.  Nathan could see it clearly, could _feel_ it almost, him getting forced against the wall of the shower with every one of Sam’s thrusts, while feeling Sam pressed up against his back, his breaths huffing against his damp skin, his groans vibrating in his ear, and not only did he want to feel his older brother doing that for _real_ , he wanted to know what it felt like to have Sam finish inside of him.  To be truly joined in body _and_ soul.

 

“Sam,” Nathan panted out as he teetered on the edge of climax, his hand gliding up and down his slick shaft, while his torso tensed sharply in warning.  Somehow though, he felt like he needed _more_ , despite the vivid, lewd pictures he was seeing in his mind.  Something to make the fantasy feel more _real._   He glanced at his brother’s pillow next to his head, and got yet _another_ idea, although maybe in the heat of the moment it was a bad one, but Nathan didn’t really _care_.  All he cared about was getting to the finish, both in his fantasy _and_ in real life.  He grabbed the pillow and rolled himself up to sitting, cock still in his grip.  But he had to let himself go briefly so that he could position himself the way he wanted to, rolling over so that he was on his knees instead.  Nathan shoved the pillow in between his legs, feeling a slight twinge of guilt over what he was about to do, but that quickly subsided when he gave a thrust of his dick into the pillow, the fabric dragging over his sensitive flesh giving him that added sensation that he was looking for.  “Yeah, yeah,” Nathan murmured as he bowed over the pillow, moving his hand back down onto his cock and curling his fingers around it, so that he had some additional friction for what he wanted to do.

 

Nathan easily fell back into it, imagining Sam driving him into the wall in the shower, and with each thrust into the depths of his insides in his fantasy, Nathan would rut into Sam’s pillow beneath him.  He squeezed his fingers around his length as he pushed into the fabric, imagining the force that Sam was fucking him with was causing him to move forward, and when the Sam in his mind was panting and moaning and warning him that he was so close, Nathan could feel himself teetering right on the edge as well.  It only took a few more thrusts before Sam was coming hard in his fantasy, and Nathan groaned when he _swore_ he could feel his brother climaxing inside of him.  He moved faster, basically humping his brother’s pillow as he chased his own release, until finally it was too much for him.  Nathan came with a choked cry, shooting his seed all over his hand and the pillow fabric, streaking it with white.

 

It took Nathan a few moments to recover, pants filling the quiet room as he came down from his high, the fantasy in his mind dissolving after reaching his peak.  His hand felt wet and sticky, and he grimaced at the sensation.  Guilt started to take over as well, the thought of _I really shouldn’t have done that_ starting to echo in his brain.  Never mind that he had just gotten off to thoughts of his brother _fucking_ him, he’d also violated his pillow in the worst way.  Nathan felt around in the dark and found that unfortunately, Sam’s pillow hadn’t avoided the sticky mess.  His hand had contained the brunt of it, but his brother’s pillow definitely didn’t make it out unscathed.   Nathan sighed as he moved to get up from the bed so that he could do some cleanup.  He just hoped that Sam wouldn’t notice in the morning that he’d switched pillows.  Because of course, he wasn’t going to make Sam sleep on _that_.  And he was grateful that the pillowcases were thankfully, the standard white color that they’d found in all of the motels they’d stayed at.  He’d just have to make sure that they got their linens changed, and _soon_.  But he’d worry about that in the morning.  For the moment he needed to focus on cleaning up, and then sleep.  The impure thoughts he’d been having about his older brother would have to get shoved back into the back of his brain for now.  At least, until the next time that they popped up again.  And Nathan had no doubt that they _would_ pop up again, it was just more of a matter of _when_.


End file.
